cupcakes!
by McMuffin
Summary: It's Mark and Addison in college, the oven in the girls' apartment broke so she goes to use his and Derek's oven to make her cupcakes. Addek are not a couple in this, it's before that happened. Rated T for Mark's swearing and innuendos.


**So I wanted inspiration for my Addie/Kevin fic... what did my muse give me? Maddison. Oh wells, not complaining, I love this couple too. Hehe. Enjoy it, it's pretty much just fluff and stuff to do with cupcakes. I was going to make it muffins like my username, but I'm good at making cupcakes, one of the only things I can bake, so... they are making cupcakes.**

*

Mark trudged into the kitchen, pyjama pants slung low across his waist and a baggy t-shirt draped over his muscular frame. He yawned and rubbed at his half-closed eyes in a feeble attempt to drain his body of the fatigue caused by not-quite-enough sleep.

"It's seven fucking AM. What are you doing awake?" He muttered as he saw Addison wearing an apron and covered in flour in the kitchen.

"First off, don't swear. It's unattractive. Secondly, I am making cupcakes. Third, why are you here?" Addison didn't look up from the mixture she was stirring.

"Well, one, I live here. Two, you're baking. Three, Derek isn't here if you're looking for your boyfriend." Mark smirked.

She gave him a glare for making fun of her speech. "Derek and I are just friends, FYI. And our oven broke."

"How the fu- how the _hell_ did you girls break your oven?" Mark corrected himself, but not without another glare from her.

"Well it won't turn on…" She gestured towards his and Derek's oven, which was the same as the one she, Naomi and Savannah had in their apartment.

Mark walked around the counter to look at his oven, "Uhuh, right… well, did you press-" He gestured at one of the buttons as Addison cut him off.

"Yes!"

"Both of them?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Both of what?" She stopped mixing.

"The knobs… duh!" He looked at her like it was as simple as adding one and two to make three.

She gave him a blank stare in return, refusing to admit she had no idea how to work these ovens.

"Oh right, I forgot. Miss Forbes Montgomery is only used to high tech…" Mark leaned towards her and grinned.

"I am not!" She held up the chocolate covered wooden spoon for emphasis.

"No, wait. That's right, you're only used to mommy and daddy's cooks…" Mark teased, his tongue practically wagging out of his mouth.

"You're an asshole." She placed the spoon in the mixture and stomped out of his kitchen.

"Wait- Addison! Wait!" He called as she pulled her apron over her head on her way through the lounge to the front door.

"What, Mark?" She turned on her heel to face him, lips pursed.

"Don't leave." He attempted lamely.

"Because I totally want to stay for your insults." She rolled her eyes in case he missed her blatant sarcasm.

"Sorry, I'm an ass at seven AM."

"No, you're an ass seven days a week." She countered with a smile.

"Ouch… but true." He shrugged and her smile turned to a grin as she giggled.

*

"Addie, these taste like shit." Mark said, mouth full of cupcake.

"Shut it!" Addison exclaimed.

"Just saying. What are they for? Nothing important I hope?" He leant against the counter.

"Just wanted to bake…" She mumbled into the hardwood floor, hands held out in front of her, curled around the edge of the counter.

"Never learnt? Because… you had a cook right?" Mark asked curiously. "No offence." He said when she slowly began to turn towards him; the beginnings of an unwanted glare.

"Yeah…" She whispered, her expression almost sad.

"Let me show you…" Mark pushed himself away from the bench and stood up straight.

He was determined to teach Addison how to make cupcakes, even if they were the only thing she would ever learn to cook.

"Okay, so… sugar now?" She asked a little later on.

"Yes- but- no! No! Caster sugar!" He pried the icing sugar out of her hands.

"Melt chocolate in the microwave for three minutes…" She read the next thing off the list after adding in the right amounts of sugar.

"Put it for one and a half, you'll burn it if you do three at once." Mark explained.

"Okay…" Addison put the bowl of chocolate into the microwave and set the timer before turning to look at Mark. She giggled when she saw his attire.

"Nice apron." She smirked.

"Thanks, does it suit?" Mark asked. He had a light pink apron covering his clothes and there were splashes of cupcake mixture all over it.

"Uh-uh." She said dryly.

"Thank you." He returned just as dryly. "Yours is good too."

Thankfully she missed him dragging his eyes across her body and he avoided a death glare, or more likely, a slap.

"Thanks. Okay, now what?" Addison asked after she poured the chocolate into the bowl.

"Flour." Mark chuckled and jumped up onto the counter.

"Okay…" She was about to tip the cup of flour in when Mark shouted.

"No! Sift it!"

"What?"

Mark sighed. "You know… sift it… using the thing with holes?" He watched as she went searching in the cupboards. "No, that's a colander… you need… a sieve!"

"Oh… right." She nodded and walked back towards him carrying the sieve.

"Okay, sift the flour… oof! Addie!" She had accidentally shaken the sieve too hard and flour had come flying out into his face.

She giggled. "Sorry… here… powder… on your…" She leaned over towards him and pointed at his chest.

"Got it." Mark grinned at her.

"Alright… mixing." Addison said as she began to mix it all together.

"Harder." Mark said in a low tone.

"What?" She glanced up at him.

"Mix it harder… faster." He smirked.

"Stop! With the innuendos!" She exclaimed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes. "Mix it rapidly… good. No… okay good." He watched as she finally got a good rhythm up with her stirring and then stopped instructing her.

When she was finished he leant over and stuck a finger in, pulling out a scoop of chocolate mixture he licked it off in one mouthful.

"Mmm… yummy mixture."

"Don't eat my mixture!" She exclaimed. "And did _you_ just say yummy?"

"It's mostly mine." He smirked. "And yes, I did."

"Uh-uh. Not. It's mine…" She began to pour the mixture into the trays. "So where did you learn to bake?"

"_Cook. _I learnt to cook." He was not going to be seen as a baker. "Um… my parents didn't pay much attention so I fed myself… I learned to make cupcakes on my birthdays…" He said softly.

"Oh…" She nodded. Mark didn't openly share things from his childhood, well, his childhood beyond being best friends with Derek, so when he admitted that it came as a sort of shock to Addison.

They stood in awkward silence until Mark slid off of the counter and moved towards her, dipping another two fingers into the mixture and licking them before she could stop him he grinned.

"Damn, that's goo-ood." He smirked at her, some chocolate smeared on his chin.

"Stop eating it!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

"But it's so gooooood." He whined and reached for more.

"Is it?" She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Try it." He said, leaning opposite her against the bench.

"Okay…" She seemed reluctant to try it, like she still had doubt in her abilities as a baker.

She dipped a finger in and licked it, "Mmm…" She sighed, sucking on her finger until it was rid of all chocolate-y goodness.

"Oh fuck." Mark swore as he watched her licking her fingers in a way that was effortlessly seductive.

"What?" She turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow half in confusion, half in anger for his constant swearing.

"Nothing… okay so are you done putting the mixture in…" He cleared his throat. "_The__ trays?_"

"Stop it!" She exclaimed at his deep voice and obvious sexual thoughts. Though how he managed to make cupcake mixture and trays sexual befuddled her.

Mark chuckled. "Okay, done." He said, mentally reminding himself to think before he spoke.

"Oven, fifteen minutes at three-fifty Fahrenheit? Right?" Addison looked over at Mark for confirmation.

"Yep." He nodded.

She picked up the tray and carried it over to the preheated oven. After opening the door and standing back to avoid scalding air burning her face she bent over and slid the tray into the metal furnace.

"Fuck." Mark muttered again as he caught an eyeful of her ass.

"What is your problem Mark?" Addison stood up and faced him after closing the oven door. "You _know _I don't like swearing and-"

Mark strode over to her and kissed her firmly, arms wrapped around her and holding her steady as he parted her lips with his tongue. "Fuck…" He whispered against her lips.

"Um…" She mumbled, understanding the reasons for his swearing now. "Ohh…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, tongue duelling against his as she pushed him back towards the bench.

All thoughts of cupcakes were gone until a burning smell surrounded the fiery pair.

Addison glanced towards the oven breathing heavily. "Oh, fuck."

*

**Fin. Splat. The end.  
(Splat was the sound of leftover mixture hitting the floor as Mark & Addison knock the bowl over while doing the deed ;) Review please!)**


End file.
